The Sweet Core of Love
by Rothalion
Summary: Hephaistion and Alexander visit Hephaistion's parents.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Rothalion

Title: The Sweet Core of Love

Summery: I suppose this is an orig. historical fan fic. Not movie driven, not book driven just a random what if. A/H go to visit Hephaistion's parents. Alexander will be meeting them for the first time.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: History owns them. I do not think that I'm stepping on any toes here as far as plot or character. Not to my knowledge anyway.

Reviews: thanks

The Sweet Core of Love

I

"Alexander stop fussing with your hair you look fine!" The tall, thin, bronzed haired youth scolded the blond riding beside him. "Stop Xander, stop fidgeting with the hem of your robe you…"

"I…I…is this robe too pretentious Hephaistion? The border it's…I come to your home as Alexander, not the prince I…what about this broach is…"

The taller boy pulled his bay mount to a sudden halt and grabbed at Alexander's horse's bridal. The huge black stallion snorted, rolled an annoyed eye at the youth and yanked back against the sudden jerk with a flash of teeth. Hephaistion silenced the beast with another tug and a purposeful glare.

"No! No! and no! By the gods Alexander you look fine, him though," he released the bridal and jabbed a finger toward the still glowering black. "Oxhead, 'is' pretentious! And damned grumpy all the time. A bit stuck on himself too I might add! Will you just relax! It's my parents not the bloody queen or Philip drunk at after a banquet! Just 'my' parents. No drunk soldiers leering at us, no blasted snakes, no angry Philip, no jealous friends or manipulative mothers, just two old people who grow apples and breed horses!"

They continued on, Alexander leaning out across Oxhead's great neck proffering apologies for Hephaistion's treatment. The horse whinnied his pleasure at hearing his master's voice and as if understanding swung his head to the left and nipped at Hephaistion's thigh. The boy swatted at him with the tail end of his reigns, glared at Alexander, who was again smoothing his unruly hair, and swatted him as well.

The two rode on chatting about the changing landscape and the beautiful days that they felt lucky to have for their journey. Not a drop of rain had fallen, and their three days of travel had been serene and joyful. They'd plotted this escape for weeks and to have it sullied by poor weather would have been a sad deed. Soon the hills were covered with well kept apple trees. Row after row of them. Bright green with spring buds and leaves. Alexander felt a sense of awe at the size of it all. He looked to his friend and read the pride and joy in his eyes at being home and being able to share this, finally, with Alexander. They smiled at each other and Hephaistion reached out and grasped Alexander's hand in his as he nudged the bay horse closer. Then he leaned over and kissed Alexander's lightly stubble covered cheek.

"Welcome home my Alexander. Welcome home." He pushed his mount into a trot and Alexander followed.

Soon enough, too soon for Alexander, they came to a great gate, and Hephaistion pulled up. Off a bit up on a hill the prince could see a fine villa. The way was lined with great old trees and horses of varied colors grazed on either side of it on lush green grass. He looked worriedly at Hephaistion and again straightened his robe.

"Come." Hephaistion signaled with a nod of his head. "They'll be waiting. Its been more than a year since I last saw them."

"Will they like me?"

"They love you. Just from my letters they love you."

"But Phai…will they like…us?" He looked hard into Hephaistion's clear eyes and waited for the answer. Hephaistion's heart broke for his friend. It seemed unfair that Alexander should be so cowed by a simple visit to kind and wonderful people. Life as a prince was far more difficult then life in an orchard. He knew that Alexander had a difficult time understanding that the politics of the court did not exist in this place, his home.

"Yes, they will love us." Again he leaned over and this time kissed Alexander tenderly on the lips. "Yes, my Alexander, they will love us. Trust me Xander."

He kicked his horse to a gallop and turning yelled back to Alexander. "But not if you cause mother's well timed lunch to get started off late!"

Then they were there. There at Hephaistion's home. Alexander sighed and dismounted. Once more for the millionth time that day he pressed his hair flat cursing his curls and brushed off his chiton and robe. A groom came and took the horses, listening closely to the boys' instructions concerning Oxhead. Instructions the two knew would be ignored. They always were. 'Do not ride him. Halter only'. Pride always won out and some groom would take the challenge and end up on the ground with the big black standing obstinately over him.

Packs in hand they mounted the steps that led up to a wide porch. Hephaistion dropped his and darted to the left leaving Alexander stranded and alone at the top of the steps unsure if he should follow or not.

"Elma, my sweet Elma!" He yelled and upon reaching the old, gnarled gray haired woman wrapped in soft blankets sitting in a battered old rocking chair he dropped to his knees and grasped her cheeks gently in his already large and strong ones.

"Xander, Alexander come, this is Elma. My sweet and beautiful Elma. Come." He beckoned with his hand. His voice full of love and compassion, a tone he'd only recently shared with Alexander. "Come, Alexander."

Alexander approached slowly. He had not been told of this Elma. He stood, watching awestruck, as Hephaistion kissed her parchment cheeks and stroked her fine gray hair with a gentleness Alexander did not think possible in a man. She smiled and leaned forward kissing him on the forehead. Finally a shaky wrinkled hand found it's way from within the robes and touched his cheek swiping away a tear that had loosed itself. A slow tear slipped down her pink cheek as well. Again Hephaistion bid Alexander to come closer, to kneel with him. The prince did and Hephaistion took Alexander's hand in his and joined all three sets of hands together. Then smiling at his friend he kissed him on the cheek, kissed Elma again and lifted their hands to her lips. She kissed the entwined fingers with a tired but loving smile and freeing a hand stroked Alexander's cheek.

"My Elma, this is Alexander. 'He' is my everything sweet Elma, I love him more than I love nothing else, or anyone else and he loves me, equally. We are one soul, will you bless us lovely Elma? Bind us for all eternity with your goodness and love. Elma?"

"My boys. My boys." It was barley a whisper. "Such good and sweet boys. May the gods grant you all the goodness and joy they can. May your love defy the bounds of time and shatter the chains of your bodies' impermanence." She sighed the brief words having tired her out. She closed her eyes in thought for a moment then locked her rheumy wizened ones with the steely stare Alexander's gray. "And you, my little one, so bright…" Alexander saw a smile as wide the Hellespont flash across Hephaistion's face and he felt his friend tighten the grip on their hands. The light in Hephaistion's eyes was fierce and scalding to Alexander's soul. Too filled with love, so much so that it hurt. "you must always remember the grace and goodness of fine old women like me. Fine and bold young ones as well. But be sure, little bright one, to always remember where your love truly lies. Remember the way home to his, my sweet Hephaistion's, heart my dear son. Your solace will always be found there. It will serve you well his wise and gentle succor surly, will."

"Thank you my dear Elma, my lady. I will not disappoint you my mother, not on any count. You have my eternal love." He kissed her hand and looked to Hephaistion for guidance. The old woman's eyes were only weary slits now. The words had cost her, and her tired old frame sagged a bit at their expense.

"Sweet Elma, we will go and see mother and father now, I know that they are anxious for us. Shall I send someone out to you Elma my love?"

They gray head shook no and her old eyes opened a bit again. "No, my little one," Alexander piqued at the gentle name. She'd used for them both. "It seems that my dear boys are all grown. I think I'll just sit now and watch the apples grow for a while."

"I will never be too grown for you my Elma never. Not if I live a thousand lifetimes. We'll see you soon, my sweet." Then standing he kissed her forehead and dragged Alexander with him. Grabbing their packs they entered the grand house in search of Hephaistion's parents.

They shot through the house like naughty children, Hephaistion tugging Alexander along. Finally, needing to regroup after meeting Elma, the prince came to a defiant halt and pleaded with his eyes for Hephaistion to slow down.

"Phai, Phai please wait…"

"What? This again Alexander. What?" He sounded annoyed but playfully so.

"What should I call them?" He implored .

Laughing, Hephaistion dragged him into a tight embrace. "Call them mother and father, we are one, no? Elma thinks so. Isn't she grand!" Alexander had never seen such uninhibited joy in his friend.

Then they were off again. A servant told Hephaistion that his parents were on the back terrace awaiting them. The two scurried along again after giving their packs to the man.

"Mother, Father! We are here, ah, it is so good to be home!" Hephaistion's father pulled him into his arms and the then handed him off to his mother who had tears flowing freely down her rosy cheeks. A year and a half taller now he hunched up a little to reach down to her. "Ah mother, how I've missed you how I have missed all of this, all of home."

Hephaistion pulled away and called to Alexander. "Mother, Father, this…this is Alexander." He took Alexander's hand when the youth was near enough and drew him close, throwing his arm round Alexander's shoulders. "This is 'my' Alexander. My Xander." Then smiling a wicked smile he went on. "We left the prince in Pella! Oh, and mother," he lowered his voice to whisper. "do not mind his robe, he has nothing better." All four laughed and Alexander elbowed Hephaistion in embarrassment.

"Our pleasure Xander. This is your home now, feel free to enjoy all we can offer, from our love to our apples." The tall, silver haired man stepped up with a limp and squeezed Alexander's shoulder tightly before embracing him. "Welcome home my son, welcome home. Mother…" He released the prince and stepped aside making way for Hephaistion's mother.

"My son, I thank the gods that we have finally been allowed to meet you. My dear Xander, you have a place in my heart beside my sweet Hephaistion, never fear to come there, the way is always open to you." She now embraced him and kissed his cheek. "Father our sons are…are stubbly. Their fine beards grow at last." She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. Her boys were men, and a part of her heart was irrevocably broken.


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Rothalion

Title: The Sweet Core of Love

Summery: I suppose this is an orig. historical fan fic. Not movie driven, not book driven just a random what if. A/H go to visit Hephaistion's parents. Alexander will be meeting them for the first time.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: History owns them. I do not think that I'm stepping on any toes here as far as plot or character. Not to my knowledge anyway.

Reviews: Please! I love all advice!

Lunch was pleasant. Too pleasant for Alexander and it took until midway through the huge meal for the prince to begin to relax. He was tense and wary of the door opening and closing as servants came and went. The nervous part of his nature was waiting for the arguments and brawls too break out. All the while he marveled at that change in Hephaistion's mood. His friend was happy and playful. Completely at ease. Alexander watched as the boy he grown to love talked constantly telling stories about Mieza and scooped food from nearby platters and bowls with both hands, repeatedly piling the delicious choices onto both his plate and Alexander's.

"Hephaistion please." Alexander said quietly as his plate was refilled with a meat pudding garnished with sweet berries that Hephaistion had expounded on and on about. Claiming that it had been sent by the gods themselves. "I've had more than my fill. Please, I do not eat this much in a week."

"That's right Alexander. You do not; but you should! There is no Leonidas here checking up on you and starving you. Eat! Isn't that right Mother? Growing boys need food and lots of it to become strong men. Eat Alexander I will not have you starve in 'my' home! Although, my Alexander, there are times I think you'd have me starve in yours. We are on a holiday after all. Eat."

"My word, they starve you my dear boy?" Hephaistion's mother added with the concern of a parent thick in her tone. "And the king's son at that! Have you ever heard of such foolishness father? You eat up Alexander. Come now have some more fish." That said she heaped the remaining bare spot on his plate with fish steaks and the young prince could only sigh and pray to the gods that his stomach would not burst under this culinary onslaught.

As the meal continued Alexander listened as Hephaistion and his father discussed the coming harvest and which mares to breed with which stallions. He was amazed at the amount of knowledge his friend possessed where the large orchard and horse breeding farms were concerned. He knew the major studs and the healthiest mares, he knew which fields yielded the best wheat and oats and which orchards bore the sweetest fruit. He knew how many slaves and how long it would take to harvest the crops and get them to market. It was an amazing wealth of information and he discussed it with his father as if he had been doing so since birth. Amyntor noticed Alexander's awe and spoke.

"Ah, you are surprised at my son's vast knowledge of our estate. I have always included him in my business, how else does one train a son to take up after his father passes. He has ridden with me since he could sit a horse. Remember the little gelding you used to ride? What a good and stout little mount he was. Only tossed you one time."

Hephaistion smiled at the memory. "Yes, Father but that is because a troublesome groom set a burr under my blanket."

"Still boy he unseated you. A man must rule his mount."

They laughed and then as the servants, much to Alexander's relief, began to clear the table, Hephaistion spoke his voice now serious.

"Mother, Elma, how is she doing. She seemed so frail."

"Hephaistion," his mother took her son's hand in hers and with a sad smile pushed a stray bit of hair back behind his ear. "Elma does not have very much longer my sweetheart. She is just so old now and with every day she slows down a little bit more. Since we told her of your visit she had a spark of life that brought us such joy, but I fear that now, now that she has seen you again and can be relieved of your health and happiness, that she will pass before you leave to return to Pella. I am so sorry, Hephaistion."

Alexander watched the play of emotions on his friend's face. The sadness that he read there broke his heart. It worried him as well. The two of them were so close, what would Hephaistion do if they lost each other? While Hephaistion had seen him cry many times, he had never seen Hephaistion cry. Now, worriedly, he watched as slow tears slipped down his beloved friend's cheeks. He stood and without giving the action a second thought took Hephaistion in his arms and pulled his head against his chest. He spoke to the stricken youth with such gentleness that Hephaistion's mother was also now brought to tears. Amyntor stood and rounding the table stood behind the entwined boys and placed soothing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Mother, let us leave them to their grief. Our son is in good hands with our Alexander." He stepped to her and draped his strong arm around her shoulder and escorted her from the room.

After a time Hephaistion calmed and wiping the tears from his eyes stood up. He looked at Alexander with a mix of surprise and pride. His friend had shocked him when he had moved and embraced him. He was so used to hiding their feelings for one another that he had expected no comfort from Alexander until they were alone.

"Thank you Alexander. Thank you. Come, I am tired now. I know that the day is young but…I desire a nap. My room is always cool and breezy this time of year and we will sleep well."

Alexander followed in silence. He'd expected to have a separate room. The worry over that had actually dampened his mood when they'd planned this trip. He hated every night that he had to sleep away from Hephaistion and the two stole as many nights together as they could.

"Here we are. Please," he noted Alexander's hesitancy. "Alexander, my parents are not your parents. I have told them 'all' about us. They love you. They love us. Now relax and come in."

Alexander followed Hephaistion into the bright and airy room. Through the large window he could see the vast rolling hills of the orchards and vineyards. The sun was slipping down and just as Hephaistion had promised a cool and comfortable breeze sifted into the space and the room was remarkably comfortable. As he stared out of the window he heard Hephaistion slipping out of his Chiton. Turning he watched the sad young man slip into his bed.

"Alexander?"

The prince followed suit, shed his clothes and joined his friend on the soft linen sheets. He was shocked when Hephaistion pulled him into a fierce embrace. He was squeezed so hard that he could not catch a breath.

"Don't you ever leave me Alexander!" He demanded. " I would be lost. Just Lost! I could not bear it!"

"Phai, I…Phai…" He pulled away trying to catch a breath. "Hephaistion, I will never leave you my love. Never. Now rest a bit. Rest and tell me of this wonderful woman that is your dear Elma."

Hephaistion shuddered and rolled onto his back. He pulled the light covers up over their bodies and began to speak in a soft voice so full of love and reverence that Alexander felt the sting of tears behind his eyes.

"She, Elma was my nanny. She, as much as my mother, raised me. You see my mother is a bit well different. She always took part in the estate. Riding out with my father. Leaving at sun up and returning at dusk. He loves her so much he always wanted her at his side. Especially when he returned from the war. Alexander, my mother ran the place whenever my father was away. She is an amazingly strong woman. Yet not cruel or manipulating like…well…like my Queen, your mother. I'm sorry." He looked at Alexander for a response and received a knowing smile.

"I understand Hephaistion. Trust me, I understand." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Elma, well she took care of me. She was already old when some servants found her wandering up the road toward the house. She told them that she had business with my father and persuaded them to allow her entry. Her business she'd said was to care for the son of Amyntor. I was only days old. The gods must have sent Alexander she was a wonderful nanny and I love her so much. I have missed her greatly. Until I went to Pella a day never passed that I was not in her embrace. I wish that she could live forever so that I might always have her comfort."

"No one lives forever my love. The gods take us all in good time. She is tired and the sleep of death will let her be at peace and finally rest."

"No, Alexander, no. It may be that I am selfish I know but…if she can die then who else? You, my father, my mother. I can't bear it. Especially to loose you!" He rolled onto his side and locked his eyes on Alexander's. "I cannot lose you!"

Alexander embraced him. "You'll not lose me Phai. Not ever. Not even in death. We 'are' bound. But Your Elma, my love, she has lived a full and happy life. She has raised her son and watched him grow into a beautiful, strong young man. She knows that you have me now and that I will 'always' be there for you. Hephaistion let her go to her rest. Let her be at peace. If her spirit senses your need to hold her here she will not go quietly. Phai, let her go. If you love her let her go."

Hephaistion shuddered and sighed. "I know Alexander. It is just so hard. I've never lost anyone I truly cared for. It's hard."

"I know." Yet he didn't. "Now sleep while I hold you and it will all seem better when you've rested."

He felt Hephaistion relax in his arms and he studied his beloved's face. He had not lost any one he truly loved yet either. Death was a common enough occurrence but it had steered clear of his close family members and friends so far. How, he wondered, would he react. What would he do if Hephaistion was ever taken from him or his father or mother? The thought was unimaginable, especially the thought of Hephaistion dying. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to take him and send the horror of such loss from his mind.


End file.
